Futa Infection
by yugiohfan163
Summary: Story belongs to Bone Master, but he wanted me to publish it. What is a lone man to do when a virus causes people to become futanari? He must rally a team to stop this perverted nightmare.
1. Chapter 1

Futa infection

chapter 1

This is originally Bone Master's story, but he wanted me to post it. So remember to give him mosy credit, even if we are co-writing it together.

Also, here's what the characters look like so you have an idea.

Nagato: messy black hair and blue eyes. He wears a labcoat over a blue shirt

Scientist: long brown hair with blue jeans and has white labcoat

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Flashback)

This is my/our...interesting take on a hentai zombie virus. Imagine a world where their is a virus that could turn you into a futanari, wether you are male or female, though you need to have one of these futa cum inside you to do that. Also, when infected, you may or may not want nothing but sex.

And where does this virus lay? Our story shows us in a dark laboratory where a single scientist can be seen putting the finishing touches on his greatest work.

Nagato, the scientist's perverted assistant, watched in boredom."So what are you up to this time doc?"

"I'm almost done on the greatest breakthrough in all of humanity!" the scientist cackled in glee with a perverted grin.

"That grin's got me curious. What's this so called great breakthrough?"He asked.

"Hold on. I'm just about done." replied the scientist adding one more ingredient and smiled at seeing it turn blue. "It's done!"

"So what the hell is it?"

"This is a special virus I like to call, the F-Virus!" called the scientist cackled like a maniac as fake lightning flashed behind him.

"Was the lightning necessary?"He asked blankly.

"Maybe." the scientist grin before calming down. "Trust me, this will solve the problems humanity has faced throughout the years. No more war, no war petty hatred, everyone will live in a state of ecstasy!" cackled the scientist.

"You and I both know that this is just an excuse to mess around using science."He said with a grin.

"Oh? Doubting me? Then why not taste test it to see if it works?" asked the scientist holding out to his assistant. 

"No thanks. I know that it will work but I've known you for years now. We both know ho much fun it is to screw around with science."He said with a chuckle."Rember when we turned that one guy into a panda?"

"Yup, and remember when he tried to hump the delivery guy?"

Nagato laughed."See, anyway I like me so how about we find someone else and see how this goes. You did make sure it won't come back to bite us right? We both keep forgetting so I want to make sure this time."

"I keep telling you I tied up all loose ends. There is ZERO chance of this biting us in the but." replied the scientist. "Now go get the beer so we can celebrate!"

"Let's store that away where our drunken selves won't get it. You go get the beer."He said, grabbing the F-Virus.

He soon came back and handed Nagato his beer while taking the virus. "Well, bottoms up!" the two of them guzzled their drinks down, without realizing what just happened.

"Wait, if you have the beer, then I must have the-" the scientist dropped the vial and began to sway from side to side. 

Nagato blinked."I fucking knew something like this would happen."

"Hmm, strange, I thought the effects would happen imm-" the scientist stopped and found his pants felt uncomfortable.

Nagato stepped back."You did make a cure incase this went to hell right?"He asked.

"Um, sure?" replied the scientist with a false smile that basically said 'Fuck no'.

"Damn it! I thought we agreed after the lemon incident we would always make a way to fix it!"

"Well, I'm sure nothing else could go wrong." replied the scientist.

"This is us your talking about. Usually everything goes wrong."

And the assistant was right as the scientist shook as his body changed. His chest seemed to expand a little to a pair of b-cup breasts while his waist seemed to shrink. The bulge in his pants got larger and seemed ready to burst out for freedom.

"Your looking hot as a woman."

The scientist turned to look in a mirror and smiled at his new look. Or should he say 'her' new look. "I'd date me."

"Anyway, I'm getting out of here. No offense but I don't know what that thing does to a person."He said, running out.

The assistant sighed at what happened and began to take a walk.

(Flashback End)

Nagato sat in his bed, having remembered that night. It had been two weeks ever since then.

He currently had his tv on, which was currently telling of the virus.

The newswoman moaned as she was screwed by an infected right on tv."C-citizen's are t-to be w-wary of s-strange w-woman with penis's and o-other strange parts. S-scientist's r-refer to this as t-the F-virus."

Before the woman could say anymore, the futa filled her pussy to the brim and caused her to grow her own penis while her breasts got bigger.

"I didn't think this was gonna happen. Boss, you are one mad genius." Nagato said as he got out of bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Futa infection

chapter 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Nagato got up an looked out the window, making sure no one would see him in the window.

He frowned at seeing pandemonium out there. Naked futa girls wandered the streets and would start fucking either man or woman that crossed them.

He spotted a futanari that looked to be a teacher based on her glasses and her open white blouse. He saw a middle schooler run up to her, seemingly naive of what was happening. 

"What's going on?" The girl asked the teacher in confusion and fear.

The futa teacher simply stared at her with lust before pinning the girl to the ground. She ripped the skirt had on and tore through her panties next before impaling the girl with her cock.

"Ah! S-Sensei! S-Stop!" cried the middle schooler who was a virgin as the blood from her hymen dripped to the ground. The pain she was feeling soon changed to moans of pleasure as the futa teacher filled her small pussy to the brim, causing her to cry out as her b-cup breasts became c-cup and she grew a penis.

'Crap' He thought, moving away from the window as he tried to hide so any infected that got there wouldn't see him.

Luckily the infected were focused more on sex and didn't focus on looking in every small space, so he was safe in his motel room.

He waited for awhile, hoping the infected would move on.

He sighed and grabbed a cigarette. The virus had managed to reach over half the world, and it would only get worst the longer it went on.

"Fuck. I need to get out of here." Nagato knew his place was good, but he would need more supplies, and staying in one place was never a good idea.

"I should grab a sample of the infected's cum though. Knowing how the virus works would definitely help me."He said to himself.

He began to pack up anything he could carry and made sure none were outside his door before leaving. He made sure to stay low and began to use the parked cars as cover.

He took out a strange-looking device that was connected to a sealable cup."If I can use this on an infected I can get a sample for the road."He thought. Nagato stuck to hiding in an ally way, hoping an infected would be near.

He soon heard moaning come closer and spotted an infected walk by with her cock erect. He slowly made his way closer to her as she slowly walked by.

He smirked, getting up as he put a hand on her mouth and the device on her dick. The device felt like the inside of a pussy with the tightness of an asshole.

The infected instinctively thrusted her hips forward and soon came in the fake pussy, which sent the sperm straight into the cup.

He smirked, sealing the cup as he dragged the infected into the alleyway.

Nagato noted the round ass on the infected and figured he did deserve something for making it this far.

He put a hand over it's mouth as he unzipped his pant's, taking his dick out and thrusting into her ass.

The infected silently moaned from the penetration and instinctively began to move up and down on his cock.

Nagato reached up and grabbed her breasts as he pushed up as far as he could. He noted the sound of what seemed like more infected and quickened his pace before filling the infected's ass with sperm.

Nagato zipped his pants and snuck out of there quickly.

He looked around the block and managed to duck inside a bar that still had electricity due to the signs being on.

"Ok. I have to grab some food and quickly head to Shinjuku. It said that It was a Virus free zone." He thought, quickly grabbing food and water bottles from a mini-fridge.

He was about to head out, but stopped when he heard something fall. He looked around. Things were silent, but he learned form movies not to turn your back.

He kept his back to a wall, looking around as he didn't make a sound.

He soon saw a figure walk out and seemed to hold a pipe in their right hand.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" came a male's voice from the figure.

"Just me."He said.

The figure lowered the pipe and walked forward. He looked to be a regular man with black colored hair and had blue jeans on. He surprisingly though wasn't wearing a shirt, showing off his muscled chest.

"Why are you shirtless?"He asked.

"An old habit of mine. The name's Gray Fullbuster. Who are you?" asked Gray.

"Nagato, just to let you know, this virus may or may not have started because of my boss, and maybe me by accident. He made the damn thing to "Create a peaceful world in ecstasy." He was a perv if you couldn't tell."

"Well, care to tell me? Not like anything else is going on." remarked Gray pulling up a seat for himself. 

"Trust me, if we start at the beginning it's going to take a while to explain all the shit he and I did that went horribly. Do you just want to hear what happened 2 weeks ago?"

Gray shrugged his shoulders and Nagato took that as the chance to start.

"Basically what happened was that my boss created what he called the F-virus and said that it would help the world. I called bullshit on that but we shrugged it off and had originally planned on catching someone, using it on them and doing tests. Then when we try to take a toast my idiot of a boss poured the vial of F-virus instead of beer. I looked so I didn't drink it but the boss wasn't as lucky."

"So what happened next?" asked Gray.

"I left. When I got back I saw him banging one of the female employee's. Personally I did what anyone would have done when you see someone screwing, walk away slowly."

"And I'm guessin that's how the virus spread, right?" suggested Gray.

"Yep. Thankfully I got a virus sample so I'm on the road to a cure. I'm heading to Shinjuku since it's a safe zone. If you want to come with me you can, or you can stay. It's up to you." He said, getting up.

"Count me in. I lost something too valuable here. So there's no point in staying." sighed Gray getting up.

"Would you mind if I asked or should I just keep my mouth shut." He said,grabbing his things.

"I'll tell ya later, but right now we need to figure a way out of here without them spotting us." replied Gray picking up his black muscle shirt and slinging it over his shoulder.

"We need both cover and shade to do that. Also, if we get the chance, we may have to dress as women with fake boobs to pass them at some point. I haven't tested it but I think they smell like normal human's, and only distinguish by sight." He said.

"Well anything's better than sticking around and waiting for them to find us." remarked Gray. 

"True, anyway, grab anything that can be used as a non-lethel weapon. They aren't zombies so killing them is out of the option."

"Believe me, I'd never be able to do that anyway." mumbled Gray grabbing some stuff from the cabinet.

"Also, if you find any tranquilizer darts give them to me. I have a Tranquilizer but I only have about 10 darts."

Nagato grabbed his stuff and stayed low before looking out the window.

The coast was clear except for 3 infected.

"Okay, we get past those three, and we'll be home free." muttered Nagato. Gray looked out the window and his eyes widened in horror.

"What?"Nagato asked him, holding the loaded Tranquilizer in his hand.

"I know them." muttered Gray in shock.

"One thing I know about boss; when he makes a virus, there is always a 50% chance that when infected, the person's mind is intact. Plus with the sample I got, once we get to a lab I can work on a cure. If we want to see if there minds are the same we need bait." Nagato said, watching them.

"So, I'm guessing they're the reason you're not staying?" asked Nagato.

Gray nodded silently, watching them.

"The blue haired one was my girlfriend Juvia. I was gonna propose to her a week ago, but she ended up as one of them. She was screwed by the other two, my mom and sister." Gray looked away with a tired face.

"So Juvia is the only one who might have a mind, though even one's with minds will have trouble controlling themselves." He said, then smirked."How about we get some rope and duct tape so we can bring them with us to a nearby lab, see if we can try to make at least a temporary solution."

Gray hesitated, but nodded and went through the bag before getting out what they needed.

"First we need a distraction so The other can pick them off one by one."

"I might have something." replied Gray grabbing a small flare from the bag.

Nagato smirked, grabbing the flare as he slowly opened the door and let the flare loose 20 feet away.

The bright color seemed to work as the three infected began to walk over to it.

He looked to Gray, handing him some rope and tape.

Gray carefully made his way outside and slowly made his way behind Ur. "Sorry mom." Gray quickly brought the rope around her and slapped some duck tape on her before pulling her back and bringing her into the bar.

He quickly grabbed Ultear stealthily as he tied her up and put tape on her mouth. "One more."

Gray slowly made his way towards Juvia and and the rope close to her, but began to hesitate.

He grabbed the rope and tape from Gray and used it on her. "Don't hesitate."

Gray nodded and they both dragged her with the other two before closing the doors.

"Ok, take the tape off."Nagato said as he locked the doors.

Gray nodded and pulled the tape off from each of the girls.

"Ok, so you have any idea on how we can test to see if their minds are intact?" He asked Gray.

"Well, Juvia would know my favorite desert." Gray turned towards his former girlfriend and prayed she was still in there. "What's my favorite desert?

"You're favorite desert...is shaved ice." replied Juvia.

"Is she right?"

"Yeah, she is." smiled Gray glad to see she was still in there.

"Ok, though I won't untie her just yet, encase she won't be able to control her lust fully, I hope you don't mind. Anyway ask the other two to see if there is anything left."

"When was I born?" asked Gray to Ur.

The only response he got was Ur struggling to get out while her erected cock stood out with her daughters. Both of them had looks of pleasure on their faces.

"Look's like those two are gone. leave some food for them and lock the door behind you. We'll come back for them when we have a cure." He said, untying Juvia but keeping the Tranquilizer in hand.

Gray helped Juvia up and tried to find clothes for her while leaving some food for his now lost mother and sister.

Luckily Gray managed to find a schoolgirl outfit for Juvia that was white, but had blue coloring on the ends of the sleeves and skirt.

"Ok. Change of plan's. We need to find a lab with the equipment to help me analyze the virus sample. Once we get a cure we come back here and then head to Shinjuku."Nagato said, opening the door.

"Alright." nodded Gray following Nagato with a happy Juvia on his arm.

Nagato saw a hospital nearby. "You think we'll find medical supplies?"

"Maybe, if we're lucky." replied Gray.

Nagato walked towards it. "Might as well check."

A pair of eyes watched them from afar, slowly following them as they entered the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Futa infection

chapter 3

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Nagato opened the hospital doors."Ok, The Infected should leave Juvia alone so she can grab things on her own but you and I have to be sneaky. I'm going to look for science gear."

"Right." Gray nodded as he turned to Juvia. "Juvia, we'll be right back. So don't be afraid, they can't touch you." comforted Gray.

Nagato nodded."Gray, you can look for Medical supplies. Juvia why don't you look for disguises. Unfortunately me and Grey will have to dress up once we find what we need to keep Infected away."

"Ok." replied Juvia as they split up to try and find what they needed.

Nagato walked to the second floor.

Gray stayed on the first floor and began to look into rooms for supplies.

Nagato opened a room, looking inside carefully.

Moaning could be heard from a room near Gray.

Gray cautiously approached it and slowly opened it, only to be stunned at what he was seeing. 

He was seeing a strawberry-blonde woman with amazingly big breasts, at least high d-cup, currently bouncing on an infected nurse's cock while also stroking two other cocks from two other infected nurse's.

"Ahh~! Come on! Thrust harder!" moaned the woman stroking one cock with her hand while sucking on the other one. The third nurse beneath her held her hips and thrust up as hard as she could.

Gray could only watch in surprise.

The woman let out her moans of joy as a fourth infected nurse stepped forward and began to use her tits to rub her throbbign erection.

"That's it, rub my tits! Give me your cum!" shouted the woman. Soon she got her wish as the two nurses she was stroking shot their sperm all over her tits while the one below her filled her pussy with sperm. The fourth one moaned as her cock shot her seed directly into the woman's open mouth.

"Crap." Gray muttered, quickly moving away.

He expected to hear walking from the infected, but was surprised to hear none. He carefully looked back inside, and was stunned to see the woman licking the cum from all over, and saw the infected nurses currently passed out.

"What the hell?" Gray said, opening the door.

The woman noticed him and smiled. "Ohh~! It's been weeks since I've seen a regular man. Most of the time they've already been turned."

"They came inside you! You should have been infected by that!"

"Not really. I learned that no matter how many times they cum in me, I stay the same. So I've been looking for the best infected around for the best fuck!" cheered the woman.

"W-what! How does that even work?!"

"Don't know, but why don't we find out~!" the woman licked her lips at Gray and walked towards him swinging her hips.

"I have a girlfriend."Gray said blankly.

"Aww~! That sucks." pouted the woman who went over to grab her clothes.

Nagato walked up to gray."I got all I could find. How's it coming on your end?" He asked, not seeing Rangiku.

"Uh, we might need her." replied Gray pointing at Rangiku.

"Why?"

"She just got fucked by four infected nurses, and she's got no cock, and she's still talking normal." replied Gray.

"Holy crap! That means we are closer to a cure."He said in surprise.

"If you say so." sighed Gray as Rangiku bent down to look for her panties.

He saw this and fell unconscious, his nose bleeding.

"So, can we go find Juvia?" asked Gray who didn't like leaving his girlfriend in a place like this.

He wiped his nose."You can go find her. Though be careful." He said, getting up.

Gray nodded before racing out of there, but keeping watch out for any infected.

A few infected were around but they ignored Juvia.

Juvia still felt a little nervous, but spotted Gray a little bit aways from her. She smiled, but made sure to keep quiet to keep him hidden.

Gray saw her and smiled back from his hiding place.

Before Gray could get any closer, he accidentally hit a beaker on the floor, causing the infected to turn toward him.

"Shit." muttered Gray who turned and began to try and hide.

These Infected were much larger then the Basic's seen before. They were known as Brute's, Infected that had "evolved" from normal infected. Their breasts and cocks are twice the size of a Basic and while much stronger, they were quite slow. The Brute's slowly trudged over to where Gray was.

Gray however was much faster, but he ended up running down a hall that had two brutes blocking his way.

One Brute pinned Gray and bent him over.

Gray's eyes widened as he didn't want to become a mindless fuck zombie like them, but his prays were answered as a figure flew through the air and kicked the brute away.

The other brute attempted to grab the figure.

The figure was fast enough to not only dodge the brute but also knock it off it's feet.

The brute fell on it's back, groaning as Nagato came over. "What the hell?"

The figure stood up and revealed a blonde-haired girl with her hair styled in two long pigtails. She wore a white schoolgirl outfit with black kneesocks.

"Who are you?"Nagato asked, walking over to her.

The girl cracked her knuckles. "Naruko Uzumaki."

"Thanks."Gray said, getting up.

"No prob, just be careful where you run." replied Naruko.

"I'm surprised you took down those two large infected." Nagato said.

"I'm the captain of my martial arts club. These are still technically human, so it's pretty easy."

"You want to join us? We could use some strength on our team." Nagato asked.

"Maybe, it does get annoying talking to myself." replied Naruko.

"Anyway, We got what we need here. The girl Gray and I met, Rangiku is coming. Once she's here we head to the mall to plan and collect anything else we may need."Nagato said.

And that's when Rangiku came walking over to them wearing a white blouse that opened at the top to show a large amount of cleavage. She also had a grey skirt as well.

"Ok."Nagato said, looking at Rangiku."We are heading to the mall to get some more supplies."Nagato opened the door, letting the other's go first.

"Nice! I needed to get some new clothes anyway." smiled Rangiku.

"Ok, ladies first."He said, holding the door open.

Rangiku skipped out the door with Naruko following and Juvia holding Gray's hand while leaving.

Nagato walked out, closing the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Futa infection

chaper 4

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Nagato opened the mall doors, letting the other's go first.

"Whole place is empty." remarked Gray.

"There may be infected around so watch out." Nagato said, walking in. "Juvia can go around without trouble. Naruko and Grey will stick together and Rangiku and I will pair up."

"Ooh~! I get ya." winked Rangiku to Nagato.

Nagato went to the second floor with Rangiku following.

Gray and Naruko stuck to the ground floor while Juvia went her own way.

"So, what happened to keep you from being infected?" asked Gray. "You're good, that's for sure, but you must have had some kind of trouble getting this far."

"I had to deal with my infected classmates and my mother as I traveled alone for awhile." Naruko said sadly.

Nagato saw a shop full of sex toys and erotic costumes.

Nagato walked into the store with Rangiku. "What do you think?" He asked.

"It's a paradise~!" swooned Rangiku looking over the different outfits that would look great on her.

Nagato looked at them."You can bring them if you want."

"Yay~!" cheered Rangiku acting like a kid in a candy store as she grabbed all sorts of toys and costumes.

"So do you want to have some fun? We have time and I want to see how you look in some of the outfits."

"Mmm~! Sounds fun~!" winked Rangiku going into the changing room.

Nagato sat down and waited for her to finish.

Soon Rangiku came out wearing a sexy witch costume that had purple colored high-heeled boots, a purple skirt that barely covered her panties, and a purple corset-like top that emphasized her massive tits. She also had the standard hat for it.

Nagato grinned. "You look sexy in that."

"Well, are you just gonna sit there and do nothing?" asked Rangiku with a wink.

Nagato got up, groping Rangiku's breasts with a grin.

"Ooh~! Someone's eager." grinned Rangiku reaching down and feeling the bulge appearing in his pants.

Nagato unzipped his pants, giving Rangiku's ass a quick spank.

Rangiku grabbed a hold of his cock and began to rub it up and down with a hungry look on her face.

Nagato grinned, licking Rangiku's neck as his cock throbbed in her hand.

Rangiku felt great from the way he was licking her neck and got in close to where his cock was right between her legs.

He thrusted in between her thighs, itching to enter her.

Rangiku began to feel herself getting warm down there from his thrusting.

Nagato's cock rubbed against her panties.

Rangiku moved her hips to where her panties slid down and hissed in pleasure as he rubbed his cock against her lips.

He grinned."I see your ready to get on with it."He said, slowly teasing her pussy.

Rangiku could only nod and moan as her pussy was aching for something put in it.

Nagato smirked, thrusting into Rangiku's wet folds.

Rangiku moaned and pulled him close as he grabbed her ass and slowly began to thrust up into her tight snatch.

Nagato grinned. "Even after you've been fucked so much your still tight."

"Ah~! I learned how to make things tighter from a yoga class I took." moaned Rangiku.

"I didn't think yoga could make a vagina tighter. If I wasn't banging you I might have laughed."Nagato grunted as he picked up speed.

Rangiku held him tighter to her chest, which is why he took the chance and began to suck on one of her tits.

Rangiku moaned as she felt his tongue licking around her nipple.

Nagato felt her tighten up even more and moved his hips faster just to move.

While that was going on, we find ourselves with Gray and Naruko at this moment.

Naruko was searching inside food shop.

Gray was keeping an eye out for any infected while she did that.

Naruko collected several bags of food.

And that's when she thought of something.

Gray looked at Naruko who had a look on her face.

"Have you two gone all the way?" she asked being blunt about it.

"W-what is it to you?"

"Just wondering. Might as well talk considering I got the food." replied Naruko showing the pile.

"No, we originally planned to wait until marrige."

"Well the way I see it, you two have a better chance of doing it as soon as possible, otherwise you might end up as one of them." replied Naruko eating from a bag of chips.

"Look, let's just head back to the entrance."

Naruko shrugged her shoulders as they headed back to the entrance with the necessary food.

Gray sat down in a bench.

Naruko sat near the fountain while eating her chips.

Gray was resting as Nagato and Rangiku finished their quickie.

"So, what did you guys find?" asked Nagato.

"We found some food." Gray said, pointing to Naruko.

"Good, now all we need to do is find Juvia." replied Nagato.

Gray got up."I'll look for her, anyone want to come?"

"Ill join you." replied Nagato.

"Might as well." Naruko got up and threw the bag away.

"I'll stay here. I want to try on all these clothes." smiled Rangiku.

Gray nodded, walking with them as they reached the main plaza that had a fountain.

While the three were off, Rangiku failed to notice the water in the water near her start to ripple.

Rangiku laid on her back, looking up.

"Hmm?" she idly noticed something wet against her thigh and looked down.

A tentacle made of water rubbed her thigh slowly.

"What the-" Rangiku soon found more of them spring out of the water before they began to wrap around her arms, legs, and body.

At the fountain, an infected grinned as Rangiku was brought over to her by the tentacles.

Rangiku was brought closer to the infected.

"Mmm~, you'll do nicely." grinned the infected as she was formed completely out of water.

Rangiku blinked. "Well this is new."

"I am a far evolved form of the infected you have met." replied the water infected.

Rangiku looked at her curiously

"But no need to worry about that, it's time for some fun." the infected licked her lips with a hungry look in her eyes.

Rangiku smiled. "Then come at me." She said, her pussy wet and ready.

The water infected grinned before having her tentacles go underneath Rangiku's shirt and begin to squeeze her tits while two more slid into her shorts and began to rub her pussy.

Rangiku moaned happily as she rubbed the tentacles around her breasts.

The water infected licked her lips as the tentacles ripped her shorts off and began to freely rub the outside of her pussy and her ass at the same time.

Rangiku's pussy was soaking wet as the strawberry blonde moaned.

"Open up." grinned the infected as the to tentacles pushed themselves into Rangiku's begging pussy and ass.

Rangiku moaned even more, opening her mouth.

She soon found her mouth plugged up as well from a third tentacle that reached deep into her throat while keeping rhythm with the others.

Rangiku sucked happily, moaning as her body was filled with an intense pleasure.

"My, you sure are a natural born slut, aren't you?" grinned the infected.

Rangiku just moaned.

"Well then, I hope you're hungry." grunted the infected as each of her tentacles began to cover Rangiku with fresh hot sperm.

Rangiku swallowed the infected's cum, moaning.

The infected was impressed to see Rangiku still conscious, and decided to take this up a notch.

"Hope you can take more than one." grinned the infected as her own cock that grew from her groin sprung to life and she rubbed it next to Rangiku's pussy, which was being flooded with sperm by another of her tentacles.

Rangiku moaned, feeling the sperm inside of her.

The infected slammed her cock in her pussy with her tentacle inside as well and began to vigorously pump in and out of her.

Rangiku moaned even louder, her toes curling.

"Fuck, I'm gonna flood you with so much sperm, you'll be begging for this everyday." groaned the infected.

Rangiku just moaned in response, cumming.

"Aaaa!" cried the infected as her tentacles filled all of Rangiku's holes again, thus exhausting the infected.

Rangiku moaned loudly as the cum leaked.

It was that exact moment Nagato and the others were heading back and saw Rangiku being held up by an infected.

Nagato pulled out a metal pipe he grabbed and began moving quitely.

The infected felt completely drained from that fucking and barely noticed Nagato coming up behind her.

Nagato struck the back of her head with the pipe.

The infected felt alert now as her body was made of water and could handle physical attacks. She turned her head all the way around and noticed the rest of the group.

Nagato took out a straw with a grin. "I told you that these things would come in handy later."

The water infected screamed in fright and dove into the fountain to escape death.

Nagato stuck the straw in the fountain."Tell us who you are or I start sucking and I mean through the straw."

The infected would have loved to snatch the man and turn him, but he looked fast, and that straw was more dangerous than it appeared.

"Fine, I'll talk."

"Who are you?"

"I am one of the very first infected." replied the infected.

"What do you mean one of the very first?" asked Gray.

"What, were you the girl I saw my old boss bang? What was your name...? Oh yeah! Rebecca."

"Yes, and I'm not the only special type of infected." grinned Rebecca.

"It's no surprise your water based since your an expert of anything water related. Anyway, I'm guessing the others we the rest of our science team?"

"Yup, but knowing all that won't stop what's to come." grinned Rebecca.

"Look, I'll make you a deal, I'll bring you with us, but if you avoid infecting people I'll let you stay as you are if you want."

"That won't be necessary."

Nagato pulled out a jar, scooping her up in it as he sealed the lid. "No it won't."


	5. Chapter 5

Futa infection

chapter 5

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Nagato shook the jar quickly.

"Hey! Watch it." yelled Rebecca looking through the glass jar.

"Payback is a bitch!"He said as he kept shaking the jar.

"Go easy on her. She was pretty good after all." smiled Rangiku at their earlier session.

"I'm not talking about that. Her toothless pet shark, Gummy swallowed me whole it it took 3 Hours to get me out."He said, shaking the jar faster.

"You poked him with a stick!" yelled Rebecca.

"I only did it once. He didn't need to swallow me." Nagato said annoyed.

"Can we focus?" asked Naruko.

"Fine." Nagato said as he stopped shaking the jar.

"Now then, what do we do with her?" asked Gray.

"We try to get info out of her and if that doesn't work then we use her for negotiation if we meet another elemental." Nagato said.

"What if she breaks free?" asked Naruko.

He tapped the lid of the jar shut with some duct tape he got from the mall. "We each take turns watching her. Rangiku will not have a shot to watch Rebecca since those two are fuck buddies." Nagato said.

"Aww~!" whined both Rangiku and Rebecca in unison.

Nagato rolled his eyes.

"Juvia, you keep watch first, then Gray, then Naruko, and then me." ordered Nagato.

"Naruko wake me up when your shift ends."He said, collapsing onto the ground.

Naruko nodded as all of them took a spot to lay down, except for Juvia to keep watch and Gray who sat next to her.

Rangiku watched Gray and Juvia from her spot, pouting.

"Lucky. I wish i had someone." muttered Rangiku who turned over to try and get some sleep.

Nagato snored lightly, rolling in his sleep.

Juvia smiled at Gray sitting next to her as he held her hand.

"Might as well stay up with you." smiled Gray.

Juvia smiled back, kissing Gray's cheek.

Gray let Juvia lay her head on his shoulder as they kept an eye on the jar.

Nagato rolled over in his sleep some more until he ended up next to Rebecca since Gray stopped him from rolling.

Rebecca sighed at losing what seemed like a chance to escape and sat there as the happy couple kept an eye on her.

Nagato could be heard muttering the words "I'm sorry." or "It's all my fault." as he curled up into a ball.

Naruko slowly began to wake up from the muttering and saw that the couple had fallen asleep next to each other, meaning it was her turn. So she stood up and took notice of Nagato's muttering.

He shivered a bit, his hands squeezed into fists.

Naruko crouched down and began to slowly rub his back to help him.

He calmed down a bit, his fists unclenching.

Naruko smiled and began to slowly lay down beside him, accidentally resulting in falling asleep.

Nagato started to wake up, noticing Naruko by him as he looked at Rebecca's Jar.

He stood up and took a seat across from the jar.

"...I'm going to find a way to save you and the other's, even if you say you don't want to be cured." Nagato said, looking at Rebecca.

"Hah, all talk. Besides, I'll be out of here in no time." grinned Rebecca.

"...How is that old mad genius who I used to call a boss?" Nagato asked.

"I wouldn't worry about her. Right now, I'd run if I were you." grinned Rebecca.

He grabbed the Jar and turned around.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she asked.

"If anything happens, I'm burying you while you're in the jar." Nagato growled at her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you~!" she sang.

"Spill it."

"Answer this first. What do you walk on as we speak?"

"Spill it."Nagato said, unamused.

"Earth." smiled Rebecca as the ground beneath him began to shake and crack.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me. Which one of our group got Earth?"Nagato asked with a deadpan expression.

"Why not ask her?" that's when Nagato was sent flying as a figure burst through the earth and caught the jar. This figure was an infected that was made entirely out of stone with her hands and feet being more armored than the rest of her.

"You're covered from head to toe in stone so I can't tell who you are. Who are you?" He asked, unfazed.

"I am Charlotte, and you tried to take my friend away." replied the earth infected as she crushed the jar, causing Rebecca to be freed as she stretched out her liquid body.

"And if I remember you crushed my ribs multiple times." He said, glaring at her.

"Well now you and your friends can join us." grinned Rebecca as she formed several water tentacles while Charlotte made several smaller versions of herself with rock hard (No pun intended) cocks.

He glared at them.

Both the infected took notice of the Killer Intent he was directing to them, but were still calm.

He increased it, extremely pissed off.

"Nice try, but you'll have to try harder than that." grinned Rebecca sending her tentacles at Nagato.

He drew a taser from his pocket as he shot one of the tentacles, activating it.

The surge of electricity surged through the appendage and reached Rebecca, eliciting a high pitched scream of pain as she collapsed into a puddle.

He put it away. "I'll let you take her back with you, on the condition that my group won't be attacked by elemental's at night." He said, holding a jar.

Charlotte knew the taser wouldn't work on her stone body, but who knew what Nagato had with him?

Nagato held the Jar out for Charlotte. "Use this to carry her back, and tell my old boss the Project K.I was a success."

The earth elemental managed to get Rebecca into the jar and began to submerge back into the ground while sending a glare at Nagato before disappearing.

Nagato sighed. "I will fix my mistake, I'll cure all of you." He whispered."I wonder how the other's will react."

He walked over to them and noticed that they all began to wake up.

"I got bad news."He said, walking up to them.

All of them scratched their eyes to wake up and payed attention to what he had to say.

"Rebecca escaped. Another Elemental managed to get her back to where ever they are." Nagato said.

"Aww, I didn't even give her a kiss goodbye." pouted Rangiku.

Nagato rolled his eyes and took out a map. "We need to find a lab where I can take a look at Rangiku's D.N.A so we can determine if a cure can be made."

"This road looks safe." remarked Naruto pointing to short road next to their current position.

"Looks can be deceiving but we don't have much a choice."Nagato sighed, following the road.

Nagato and the rest got the supplies they needed and left the mall after making sure the cost was clear.

Nagato led them along the path, looking on the city map for a lab.

But as they continued along the path, they didn't notice they were coming into a forest.

Nagato looked away from the map after a while to see trees around them. "It's official, we're lost."

That was the moment they heard a loud rustling sound.

Nagato looked around. "Gray, stay back to back with me so we don't get buttfucked, everyone else get into a circle with your backs to each other."

The group listened as the rustling got closer and closer to them.

Nagato looked to where he heard the rustling. "If you have a mind cut the bullshit and face us!"

The rustling stopped as the silence that followed put them on edge.

He focused on where the rustling ended. "Fear tactics eh? Your smart I'll give you that but cowardly as well."

This time, several figures jumped out and surrounded the group. They were revealed to be infected, but they had the ears and tails of cats. They also let out Nyas while also moaning.

"Ok I counted to ten of these things but with all the noise I keep losing count." Nagato said.

"Think we can take them?" asked Gray to Naruko.

Naruko shrugged. "We can try."

The infected jumped at the group and that's when Gray pulled out the pipe he used before and Naruko got ready to use her martial arts.

Nagato unleashed some Killer Intent as he held his fists up.

Gray hit several of them with the pipe and Naruko judo threw one of them into the others.

Nagato pulled out a taser and electrocuted one of them.

Juvia and Rangiku stayed close and behind the three of them, though Rangiku was licking her lips at the infected's cocks.

Nagato dodged an infected as he kicked her down.

But he saw the ones knocked down began to get back up.

"Shit! We need to find a way out fast." Nagato cursed, shocking more infected.

The group moved closer as the infected began to crowd them.

"MEAT!" came a loud shout from the forest.

"What the fuck!" Nagato exclaimed.

The infected flinched away as a figure jumped from the brush and landed before them.

Nagato looked towards the figure.

The figure was shown to be a young man with a straw hat on his head and had a white sleeveless shirt on. He also had blue shorts with sandals on.

"The hell?" Nagato said.

"Hey! Do you guys got any meat?" asked the male pointing at Nagato and the group.

"I have some chicken I'll give to you if you help us out." Nagato said, holding a bag of cold chicken.

"I'm in!" shouted the boy running at the infected crowd and started to send out several punches that knocked 3 of them down.

"We have to keep them down!" Nagato said, shocking more.

The boy and Gray worked together. He would knock a few down and Gray hit any that tried to sneak up on him.

Naruko sent one crashing to a tree thanks to a roundhouse kick.

Nagato kicked one in the gut, shocking her when she went down.

It seemed the new guy had just the strength they needed as they managed to knock the rest of them out.

Nagato sighed. "Come on, let's get out of here."

So the group got away from the infected as the boy grinned and held his hands behind his head.

Nagato handed him the chicken. "What's your name?"

"Monkey D. Luffy." replied the boy putting the chicken in a small bag he had with him.

"You mind joining us? We're looking for a cure and we could use your muscle." Nagato said.

"Sure. I need to do something to find more food after I ate my emergency amount." chuckled the boy.

"Looks like we'll have to raid shops more often."

All of them were in agreement as Luffy shouted in joy.

"Back to business. We need to find a lab with the necessary equipment." Nagato said, looking around.

"Oh? I saw something like that." replied Luffy with a straight face.

"Where?" Nagato asked, looking at him.

"That way." pointed Luffy to the left.

"Lead the way." Nagato said, letting Luffy go in front.

What they didn't know was what awaited them at their destination.


	6. Chapter 6

Futa infection

chapter 6

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The group had followed Luffy to a metal shack as Nagato paled when he saw it. "Of all the labs it had to be hers." He muttered.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Naruko.

"Her name's Medusa and she's a scientist that was my bosses rival and is a twisted person who can be compared to a snake." He said nervously.

"If she's a scientist, then isn't that good? She might be able to help us fix a cure." spoke Gray.

"She might, but she has a fetish for experiments and is like I said, very twisted." Nagato explained.

"Worth a shot." spoke Naruko.

"Fine! but if anyone wakes up missing a body part or with some weird transformation don't say I didn't warn you." Nagato said, opening the door to reveal an elevator.

All of them got in as Nagato hit the lowest number on the wall as the doors closed and they went down.

When elevator music played Nagato's left eye twitched.

"Don't like it?" guessed Juvia.

"I've heard this song too many times, plus it was only because of the F-virus incident that I was able to get it out of my head." Nagato said with gritted teeth.

That's when the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Nagato walked out first.

The rest of the group followed as they found themselves in what looked like a regular lab.

"Yo! Medusa you in here!" Nagato called.

He waited for a reply as the rest of the group were going around and looking at the different vials she had.

"Trust me you may not want to drink any of these." Nagato told them, looking around.

"You called?" came the reply of a blonde haired woman with a lab coat on.

"As much as I don't want to say it... I need your help." Nagato said with a sigh.

"Really?" asked Medusa with a grin.

"We need to make a cure for the F-virus and you're the only one with the gear and smarts that can help since boss is some sort of infected queen." Nagato said.

"And why should I help? The chaos caused by this has given me plenty of guinea pigs." smiled Medusa.

"Because without the boss as your rival, there will be no one who can give you an actually challenge mentally. What's the point of doing experiment's if there wasn't a challenge to help push you forward?" Nagato stated.

Before Medusa could answer, they heard a loud cry of "Medusa-sama!"

Nagato smiled a bit."Hey Pinky, been a while."

He was referring to a small pink haired girl who was wearing a white schoolgirls outfit. This was Yachiru, Medusa's assistant.

Nagato patted her on the head a bit. But he also took notice of the fact her chest was more pronounced than the last time he saw her.

"I see you've grown up a bit."Nagato said, looking at her.

"Medusa-sama injected me with a weird vial and my boobies got bigger!" cheered Yachiru.

"I see..." He said looking at Medusa.

"I wanted to see if young females could produce milk with the right tweaks." spoke Medusa with an innocent smile.

"Sure you were..." Nagato said, not fooled at all.

"So, is it true you can fix a cure?" asked Gray to Medusa.

"Possibly" Medusa said.

"Is it true some of your experiments are twisted?" asked Rangiku with hope.

Medusa gave a snake-like grin. "Why do you ask? Could it be that you'd want to be a test subject?"

"Maybe~!" sang Rangiku as the rest of the group sweat drop.

"Unfortunately for us her D.N.A holds what we need for a cure." Nagato said.

"Ah, then I'll need a sample to work on a cure." spoke Medusa getting a needle.

Nagato moved Rangiku forward. Medusa stuck the needle in a drew a small sample of blood before taking the needle out.

Nagato looked at her. "So you mind if lend a hand, I have a sample of infected sperm which may help."

"You can leave it on the table. This might take a while. In the mean time, you all are welcome to stay here for the night."

".."Nagato said nothing, leaving the sample on the table.

"Follow me." spoke Yachiru leading the group to a few rooms down a hallway they could stay in.

Nagato walked into one room on the left.

Gray and Juvia shared one room while Rangiku and Naruko took the other. This left Luffy sleeping in a room by himself.

Nagato slid on the bed, knowing something was gonna happen.

He heard the door to his room open and leaned up to see Yachiru coming in.

"Hey pinky."Nagato greeted her.

"Hi Nii-san." smiled Yachiru as she walked over and and began to unbutton her blouse.

Nagato blinked a bit. "What are you doing?"

"Just wanting to help you. I noticed your little wee wee when you patted my head." smiled Yachiru pointing at the bulge he was sporting.

Nagato looked away. "After some of the thing's I saw the past few days and with how things have been going I haven't exactly had time to jerk off."

"Then sit back and relax." whispered Yachiru with a husky voice that didn't belong to a young girl like her.

He blinked, but did what she said.

She unzipped his pants as his hard member flung out its confines.

Nagato actually blushed a little bit.

Yachiru placed her small mouth on the tip before slamming her head down and engulfing his entire member in one go.

Nagato moaned, holding Yachiru's head, caressing her hair.

She bobbed her head up and down on the shaft while swirling her tongue all around it.

His moans grew louder as his 9 inch cock twitched in her mouth happily.

Yachiru felt Nagato shoot his sperm into her tiny mouth and she greedily drank most of it down.

Nagato grinned. "That felt good! Where did you learn to do that?"

"Medusa-sama taught me by having me play with a few of the doggies!"

"I want to ask you something."Nagato said, looking Yachiru in the eyes.

"Yes?"

"If Medusa did something you knew was bad, even for her or changed to a completely different person, would you stay by her side, or try to save her from herself?"

"Maybe save her." shrugged Yachiru.

"That's what I'm trying to do for my boss, he's lost himself and I'll save him even if I have to beat the shit out of him first." Nagato said.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked.

"Because if our situations were reversed I would keep Medusa from going too far. Though I'm not sure if you would do what I'm doing or join the boss." Nagato said.

"Do you want me to stop?" asked Yachiru referring to their session.

"No, I just wanted to get that off my chest."He said, caressing her cheek.

Yachiru smiled before taking her entire blouse off and revealing her firm c-cup breasts.

He sucked on one of her nipples, lightly pinching the other.

Yachiru moaned as Nagato latched onto her areola while groping the other breast.

Nagato's tongue swirled around her nipple while his other hand squeezed the breast roughly.

"Ah! N-Nii-san! Stop right now!" she moaned.

Nagato pulled away.

Yachiru got on her knees and began to wrap her breasts around his dick while giving an occasional lick to the underside of it.

Nagato began to moan, clearly loving Yachiru's treatment.

"How do my loli breasts feel?" asked Yachiru.

"G-great!" Nagato moaned, his cock twitching between her breasts.

Yachiru smiled at seeing Nagato's sperm shoot out with great force as it landed on her breasts and face.

Nagato was still hard as he smiled.

"Now it's my turn." grinned the male as he picked Yachiru up and laid her down on the bed with her ass raised up in the air.

Nagato rubbed her pussy with his finger's, his tongue licking her ass.

Yachiru moaned as Nagato positioned his dick against her pussy.

He slowly thrust into her pussy, taking it nice and gentle to start.

"Ah~!" moaned Yachiru as Nagato didn't feel a hymen in her.

He narrowed his eyes for a second, before speeding up, his thrusts becoming rougher.

"Ah~! My stomach feels full!" cried Yachiru gripping the sheets.

Nagato pulled out of Yachiru, cumming all over her body.

Yachiru panted with a smile as Nagato still had his eyes narrowed in thought.

"Yachiru... Be completely honest and don't hold anything back... What did medusa do to you."

"She wanted me to answer a few questions she had by using me for a few tests." replied Yachiru like it was no big deal.

"And you let her? Yachiru you're a human being, not a test monkey."Nagato said."You can still do it if you like but remember this, she abandoned her own daughter, don't think she won't do the same to you. I also need you to tell her something if you're not mad at me."Nagato said looking away.

"What is it?" asked Yachiru tilting her head.

"When Boss was infected and the F-virus hit, Cyber escaped."

Yachiru's eyes widened at hearing that.

"Yeah, my old man's out and knowing him, is back to his twisted ways." Nagato said, looking up, remembering how Cyber created him, then did several painful experiment's on him and abandoned him in a dark empty room until his boss found him and took Nagato under his wing.

"Are you and the others going to fight him?" asked Yachiru in worry.

"I'll fight him if I encounter him. It's ironic how the creation will try to destroy his creator. It seems I'm more like him than I thought, anyway, can you pass the message to Medusa?" Nagato said, looking at Yachiru.

"Yes." nodded Yachiru.

"Thanks."Nagato said before laying back down.

Yachiru lays her head on his stomach as he pulled her closer and accidentally grabbed one of her breasts.

He blushed, quickly fixing his mistake as he moved his fingers through her hair gently.

"You can hold them if you like." smiled Yachiru with a blush.

He moved his hand back to her breast, cupping it.

Yachiru smiled and snuggled into his chest as he also took the chance to hold her ass before they closed their eyes to sleep.

In Luffy's room he was snoring away, muttering something about food.

In the room shared by Gray and Juvia, they were both sporting hard ons as they decided to head Naruko's words and make love.

Gray stroked Juvia's cock gently, kissing her on the lips.

"How's this feel?" he whispered softly, wanting to make sure he didn't hurt her.

"I-it feel's incredible."Juvia whispered back before locking lips with Gray.

She reached over and began to softly rub her hand up and down on her boyfriends while they continued their kiss.

The both moaned into their kiss as the two lovers speed up their hands, stroking one another at a faster rate.

Juvia pulled back and lowered her head til she was right next to Gray's dick and began to lick the side of it the best way she could.

Gray moaned, going down and licking the side of Juvia's cock, making sure to avoid the tip.

Juvia moaned around Gray's cock as they both tried to lick the other's cock as best as they could.

Gray began to suck on one of Juvia's balls, moaning as he felt her tongue on his cock.

Juvia bobbed her head up and down on Gray's cock as they both felt their limits coming.

Gray sucked Juvia's shaft as he came inside her mouth.

Juvia tried to swallow as much as she could as she felt her own cock shooting out sperm.

Gray was able to avoid getting any sperm in his mouth.

Both of them panted as Juvia crawled on the bed and raised her ass with her pussy shown to be dripping with juices.

Gray moved his cock over to his girlfriend's dripping pussy, about to enter her.

"You sure?" asked Gray.

Juvia nodded with a smile.

Gray slowly began to push in as he stopped at feeling Juvia's hymen.

Juvia looked at him, bracing herself.

He pushed in and tore through her pussy in one thrust.

Juvia gasped, but withstood the pain as it slowly became pleasure.

Gray was stunned at how tight it felt and couldn't help but thrust faster the longer it went on.

Juvia moaned out, moving her hips to meet Gray's thrust's as her breast's bounced back and forth while her cock twitched.

Gray reached forward and grabbed her cock as he continued to thrust into her pussy with vigor.

Juvia's tongue hung from her mouth, her mind fogging from both Gray's thrust's and the feeling of him stroking her off.

"I'm..cumming." he panted speeding up his thrusts.

"I-i'm cumming too!" Juvia moaned, shooting sperm from her cock and cum from her pussy as Gray's seed filled her.

Both of them moaned as their sperm shot out, or in for Gray's case, as said male collapsed on top of Juvia.

Juvia smiled, laying Gray down on the bed as she snuggled up against him.

With Rangiku and Naruko, they were simply laying on the beds, still awake and bored out of there heads.

"God I'm bored!" Rangiku whined.

"Really? I expected you to talk about what your favorite fetishes were." sighed Naruko.

"Well I could but you wouldn't be interested and would probably ignored me."

"Try me." spoke Naruko facing her.

"I like futa, tentacles, bondage, yuri, yaoi. Pretty much anything except gore or toilet fetishes."

"I like blowjobs, titty fucks, gang bang, and a lot of other things." spoke Naruko.

Rangiku grinned. "I think the two of us are gonna get along just fine."

Naruko grinned as they spent the night talking about their wildest fantasies.


	7. Chapter 7

Futa infection

chapter 7

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Medusa grinned as she heard her cell phone go off in her pocket. She opened it up and put it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Medusa, have you got anymore pets for me?" spoke a female voice on the other end.

"Yes, actually. One of which I know you're going to like." Medusa said with a snake like grin.

"Can't wait. Make sure they stay, I'll be right over." spoke the voice before the call ended.

"Don't worry, they won't be going anywhere." She said, licking her lips.

We find ourselves in Luffy's room as said man was slowly waking up after trying to eat a walking pork chop. Luffy yawned as he got up and dressed himself. He opened the door and walked out of the room, wandering around.

"Hmm, thirsty." he mumbled as he walked around the ab in a tired daze and spotted a pink vial of something. Forgetting about Nagato's warning, he chugged the whole thing down until the vial was empty.

"Ah! That was good!" grinned the man before he yawned and headed back to his room.

We switch to Naruko and Rangiku's room, both just waking up.

"Ah, that felt great." smiled Rangiku stretching as her enormous breasts were accentuated thanks to her nightgown.

Naruko grinned."You said it. I haven't had a good night's sleep in a while."

We switch to Gray and Juvia's room where the happy couple were snuggled together under the covers as Juvia began to slowly wake up.

She smiled, looking at Grey's sleeping face. She looked down and spotted his morning wood and smiled as she had an idea.

Grey slowly started to wake up. He felt something wet and warm wrapped around his dick and looked down.

He looked down to see Juvia using her mouth to suck him off.

"Juvia? How long have you, ah, been up?" he asked as Juvia looked him in the eye as she kept sucking.

"About five minutes."She tried to say through her lover's cock.

Gray nodded and groaned as his sperm shot out and began to fill his girlfriend's mouth.

Juvia happily swallowed it up before pulling her mouth off of Gray's cock.

"We better get up." yawned Gray stretching his arms. Juvia nodded, getting up and putting her clothes on.

We find ourselves in Nagato's room as he was starting to wake up as well. He looked at Yachiru and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

He carefully pulled himself from her and stood up, but took notice of the fact she was sleeping on her stomach and had her ass raised, even while she slept.

He grinned, rubbing her pussy with his finger gently. Yachiru mumbled as she slept, but still stayed in her position. He grinned, moving his face to her pussy, giving it a lick.

Her body stayed still as he began to rub his dick between her butt cheeks.

He stuck his cock into her tiny asshole slowly. Yachiru began to moan into her sleep as his large girth began to stretch out her young asshole.

He began to speed up, gripping her hips. Yachiru let out a small moan as Nagato was satisfied to feel the tight asshole hold onto his dick with gusto.

He began to move his hips at a rougher pace. Yachiru began to slowly flutter her eyes as her breathing started to go ragged as her body was starting to heat up again.

He went faster, becoming very rough with his thrusts. Yachiru blinked her eyes and looked over her shoulder. "Nii-san?"

"Hey pinkey, I thought I'd give you a special wake up call." Nagato said with a smirk.

Yachiru moaned as Nagato reached down and pulled her onto his lap while squeezing her breasts and kept up his thrust into her asshole. He licked her neck gently."How do you like it?"

"My...butt...feels...weird..." she panted as Nagato began to twist her nipples.

He sucked on her neck, going faster, reaching his limit. Yachiru moaned as Nagato's sperm shot into her ass and she came with her juices splashing onto his lap.

He pulled out, panting. "Did you enjoy it?"

Yachiru leaned her head against his stomach and nodded with a smile.

He gave her a kiss on the forehead. "We should probably get dressed soon."

Yachiru nodded as they started to get their clothes on.

Nagato got his clothes on and walked out of the room. Yachiru followed as the rest of the gang all met up in the hall, except for Luffy.

"Where's Luffy?" Nagato asked.

"Still in his room." replied Naruko.

Nagato opened Luffy's door to check on him. What he saw made him scream. The other's went to see what he had screamed about.

They spotted someone in Luffy's bed who had long back hair like the boy and had her bare breasts on full display as she was sleeping.

Nagato clenched his fists before shaking the girl to awake.

"Mmm, five more minutes." groaned the girl turning away from him.

He shook her roughly.

"Five more minutes!" this time she brought her fist towards him.

He caught it. "Who the hell are you and where is our friend?!" Nagato asked coldly.

"Nagato?" mumbled the girl rubbing her eyes.

"Answer me!" He said, shaking her.

"It's me, Luffy!" cried the girl now fully awake,

"Luffy's a boy you bitch!" He said with a glare.

"Who you callin a bitch!" snapped the girl as both of them found themselves rolling on the floor.

"You!" He said, punching her. She caught it and tried to hit him, but he dodged, but that didn't stop the punch from stretching.

His eyes widened for a moment before aiming another punch. She stopped his fist and got on top of him. "I'm Luffy damn it!"

"Luffy's a boy! you're obviously a girl!" Nagato said, struggling.

"I'm Luffy you idiot!" yelled the girl trying to get him to listen.

"Then what's this!?" Nagato said, getting a hand free and using it to squeeze one of her breasts.

"Hey!" she screamed punching him in the nose.

"Like I said, Luffy's a boy!"

"I am Luffy! Are you blind!"

"Are you blind! Luffy's a boy and boy's don't have boobs!"

The group walked in and separated the two to get thing straightened out.

Nagato laid his back to the wall, glaring at the girl.

The glared back at him and spotted a mirror. She walked over to it and let out shrill scream.

"WHO IS THAT?!"

"That's you." Nagato said to her.

"That's a girl! I'm a boy!" she exclaimed.

"You're looking at a mirror."Nagato said.

"Uh, Nagato? Maybe it is Luffy." whispered Gray.

"...If your Luffy... Did you ignore my warning not to drink anything..."He asked, Killing intent rising.

"Well, all I remember was getting up, drinking something, and then going back to bed." replied the female oblivious to the KI.

The KI filled the room as Nagato's body shook.

"What?" she asked with an oblivious look on her face.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Nagato snapped, shouting loudly as his KI grew much more intense.

"Easy there. I think you're a little stressed." winked Rangiku.

Nagato sighed."I'm just annoyed that Luffy here did something so stupid, I expected him to have at least some common sense."

"I was thirsty!" retorted Luffy.

"And I warned you that Medusa is a Mad scientist and to not drink anything, We are lucky you didn't find the infected sperm by accident."Nagato said with a glare.

"Can we change him back?" asked Juvia.

"We don't know if Medusa would have even made an antidote for this. For all we know he, or rather she's stuck like this. We have to figure out a name to call her if we can't changer her back."Nagato said.

All of them scratched their heads to try and think of a name.

"Maybe Lucina?" Gray suggested.

"It will have to do." sighed Naruko.

Nagato looked at the newly dubbed Lucina.

"I liked my old name." she mumbled with a pout.

"Well you're the one who drank the stupid thing, now since your a girl you have to use a female name."

"Fine." she relented.

"Anyway I think we should explore a bit, familiarize ourselves with the area, but don't drink, eat or touch anything weird."Nagato suggested.

All of them nodded as they exited the room.

Nagato went to the west area of the lab.

The rest of the group split up to comb more areas.

Rangiku and Naruko had decided to stick together as they found themselves in some sort of Greenhouse.

"Seems normal." remarked Naruko. Rangiku noticed that some of the vines were moving.

"I wouldn't say that." spoke Rangiku.

The vines shot out at the two of them. They wrapped around both girls and held them in the air. The vines began to remove their clothes.

Naruko tried to tear them off while Rangiku was smiling in glee. The vines grabbed Naruko's arms and pulled them back as they finished removing both girl's clothes.

"Rangiku! Do something!" shouted Naruko. Rangiku was just enjoying herself as vines squeezed both of their breasts.

"Damn it!" shouted Naruko as two vines began to tease her pussy and ass. A vine shoved itself into Naruko's mouth. She tried to spit it out, but two more began squeezing her breasts.

The vines squirmed around in Naruko's pussy and asshole. She moaned as her virgin blood dripped to the floor.

The vines went faster, hitting her womb. She started to feel her body heat up as the vine pushed itself into her womb and started wiggling around inside her.

Rangiku was moaning loudly as the vines thrust into each of her holes. She eagerly held her mouth open as they pushed inside her without restraint. They wiggled around Inside of her, going faster.

'This is amazing' she thought as Naruko's eyes were starting to roll back into her head.

The vines squeezed both of their breasts roughly.

"I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" screamed Rangiku.

"I'm cumming too!" Naruko screamed as the both came. The vines shot out what seemed to be honey, before carefully putting the two down as they moved back to their original places.

Both girls panted from the sex with Naruko looking sad as Rangiku got back up.

Rangiku helped Naruko back up."So how was your first time?"

"I..wanted to give my first time to someone I cared about." replied Naruko with tears in her eyes.

"I don't mean to sound like a bitch, but you did tell Gray and Juvia to fuck so nonchalantly, plus we both have to remember that with how things are you were lucky to keep your virginity as long as you did." Rangiku said as a vine came back and rubbed Naruko's face affectionately.

The vine wiped away her tears and tried to wrap around her waist in a show of a hug.

The honey-like substance seemed to cause her Hymen to reform along with Rangiku's, also healing any injures in the areas it touched. The tree that the vines came from had a sign stating that the honey from the vines heal's any wounds.

Naruko sniffed as both girls saw several animals start coming out from the trees, but each one seemed to be spliced with the pants themselves. They just simply watched the two of them.

Except for a lone cat with green fur and leaves on his tail as he walked over and rubbed himself against Naruko's leg. Naruko carefully pet it, still somewhat unnerved.

"Meow." it cried purring as she scratched it behind the ear. Naruko smiled a bit.

"I think the plants are apologizing." guessed Rangiku.

"Apology accepted." Naruko said, seeing the sign on the tree. The animals cried out in joy at hearing that. They eventually returned to the tree as Naruko and Rangiku left. Now let's rewind back a bit and switch our sights to the next Group, Juvia and Gray.

Both of them were making their way in a strange room where several glass containers sat

Gray looked at one of the container's in curiosity. Inside contained the nude figure of Medusa who had her eyes closed.

Gray blinked, looking at the other containers. Each one held a nude Medusa, all sleeping.

"What the hell..."Grey Muttered. Both of them walked deeper as they kept passing more and more clones of Medusa.

"Jesus! she must really be in love with herself if she made so many copies." Gray muttered, looking at all of them.

"Or maybe she wants to try and live forever." muttered Juvia following him.

"...that's not good." Gray said looking at the near endless reserve of clones.

As he walked by one, Juvia saw it beginning to twitch and slowly open its eyes. Gray also noticed and looked at the clone.

It began to move as it stared at them and seemed to be pressing against the glass like it was trying to escape.

Gray looked at Juvia. "Should we let it out?" He asked.

"I don't think so." she replied as it seemed the first clone's banging was starting to wake the others as more began to slowly move.

"Maybe we should leave." Gray suggested, seeing them start to wake up. Both of them bolted out of the room and saw the first one break free as the liquid splashed onto the floor with the clone starting to stand.

"That can't be good." Gray said, still running.

Juvia spotted a panel next to the door and pushed the red button on as Gray pulled her out of the room just as steel doors slammed shut, sealing the exit and keeping the clones in the room.

Gray started panting."Why...*huff*...did that clone even wake up?"

"Maybe it was waking up from the cloning process." guessed Juvia.

"Anyway we better head back to the other's."Gray said as the walked off. Let's rewind once more and see what Lucina and Nagato were doing.

They were walking into an odd room that appeared to be pitch black with no lights.

Nagato stumbled around a bit, mainly because when Cyber made him one of the things he did not put into Nagato was Night Vision, another thing he was pissed off at Cyber for.

"I can't see a thing!" exclaimed Lucina as they walked deeper into the room.

"Neither can I dumbass." Nagato said, facing where Lucina's voice came from. He tried reaching out for a light switch, but felt something soft in his grip instead.

He blinked before giving it a squeeze."Lucina is that you? God damnit I really wish that bastard gave me night vision, though since he escaped I can kick his ass for it." Nagato said.

"Actually, I'm right behind you." came Lucina's voice right behind him.

"Then what the hell am I squeezing. Also where the hell are we? It's so fucking dark."

Nagato reached into his pocket and smiled at feeling a lighter he picked up before coming here. He lit it, using the light to look at what he was squeezing. It appeared to be an extremely large breast due to the large nipple on it, and he slowly moved the light closer to the object.

Nagato moved it up to try and see a face. But he was stunned to see the sleeping face of a giant female as the light illuminated her snoozing face.

He blinked, but decided to wake her up by tapping her cheek gently.

She frowned in her sleep as she began to slowly open her eyes.

He looked her in the eyes. "Hi.

She frowned as she began to growl and rows of teeth one would find with a shark could be seen in her mouth.

"Ok you can go back to sleep! I'll go right now ok!?" Nagato said, backing up.

He grabbed Lucina as the massive female roared as the two dashed towards the exit. Nagato was about to close the door on it, but the large hand made its way out and tried to take blind swipes to grab them as it stuck out of the doorway.

He held the lighter out. "Look! I know what it's like being stuck in a dark room for a long time so I'll make you a deal. If I give you some light you let us go and you can actually sleep! How does that sound?"

The large hand calmed down as Nagato put the lighter in the palm and it retracted back into the room.

"If you ever want to see the outside world I'll try to come back, if not you can stay there." He said to her, tipping his fedora in her direction.

The door closed as they made their way down the hall.

All three groups met up."So what did you guys find?" Nagato asked the other's.

"A room full of Medusa clones." spoke Gray.

"Huh, I didn't know she was so in love with herself."Nagato said, turning to Naruko and Rangiku.

"We found some fun plants." smiled Rangiku as Naruko blushed.

"Me and the dumbass found a giant woman with a nasty set of chomper's in a dark room." Nagato said, leaving out the part where he gave her the lighter.

"All in all, this place is insane." spoke Juvia.

"Just like it's creator." Nagato muttered.

They all walked down the hall as they spotted Medusa mixing chemicals together.

"Are you any closer to the cure?" Nagato asked her.

"Yes. You all look tired." she remarked.

"Let's just say this has been a rough day, also did Yachiru pass on my message?"

"Why yes she did. Why don't you all take a seat? I'm almost done." smiled Medusa.

Nagato hesitantly sat down. All the others took a seat and all of them found themselves strapped to the chairs by titanium metal bands.

"God fucking damnit!" Nagato shouted, struggling.

"Sorry, but I need all of you in decent condition." grinned Medusa.

"You know that Cyber's out! He cares nothing for anything organic and he know's where you lab is!" Nagato said, glaring.

"I'll worry about him later. But first, you better start say hello to your new mistress." grinned Medusa as a female walked into the room.

The woman wore a very small white tank top and very short blue jeans along with a small black hat on her head that rested on her long flowing pink hair. The woman was eyeing all of them like they were pieces of meat.

Nagato glared, still struggling.

"Meet Poison. She needed some new pets and was willing to pay big bucks for all of you." smiled Medusa.

Nagato grit his teeth, unleashing an intense amount of KI.

"Ooh, he's feisty. I'm already feeling wet." purred Poison as a noticeable bulge could be seen in her shorts.

He simply glared, ignoring the bulge completely.

"Calm down. Why don't you start with my little assistant?" smiled Medusa ringing a bell.

He kept up the glare before a smirk formed.

"What are you smiling about? Eager to please her?" grinned Medusa.

"You forgot one itty bitty detail about me."He said before sticking his tounge out. "I habth blacc bloob! (I have black blood!)" He said before biting his tongue, causing some blood to come out as it formed a spike that her used to strike his bindings.

Medusa cursed as Nagato broke free of his binds, but not before Poison grabbed Juvia and held her around the neck.

Nagato glared at Poison, breaking the other's bindings.

"My, this one looks tasty." Poison licked Juvia's lick as she unzipped her shorts and let out her erected cock.

Gray glared at Poison as Nagato got ready to strike.

Juvia shuddered as Poison began to thrust and rub her cock between her thighs.

Nagato tried to carefully take aim so Juvia wouldn't get hurt. Before he could make a move, all of them began to hear what sounded like hundreds of footsteps coming down the hall.

Nagato looked towards where the sound was coming from. All of them saw a large mass of Medusa clones that made their way into the room.

Nagato watched the clones in surprise. He expected them to swarm over him and the rest, but they watched as they walked past them and towards Medusa and Poison, who had dropped Juvia from shock.

The black blood receded as Nagato fell to his knees.

"What? No, NO!" screamed Medusa as the clones began grabbing her and Poison and ripped their clothes.

Gray helped Nagato up as they tried to escape.

The group stopped as they saw Yachiru in their way holding a plant cat in her arms.

"Hey pinky."Nagato said tiredly.

"Hi Nii-san!" smiled Yachiru as the plant cat dropped from her arms and walked over to Naruko and rubbed his head against her leg.

Naruko smiled, petting him. Nagato groaned."We...still have someone...we need to save."

"Who?" asked Lucina.

"We...met her in the dark room."He said weakly, looking at Lucina.

"Oh yeah! That giant lady!" exclaimed Lucina.

"I'll be damned...if I...let anyone go through what Cyber did to me."Nagato said with a growl.

The group were hesitant on saying anything as Nagato headed toward the door with the woman in it.

Nagato eventually reached it as he used his black blood to cut open a large hole."Change of plan's! you're gonna get to see the outside now!"

The female groaned in the room and rubbed her eyes before baring her teeth.

"Look! I'm not gonna leave you at Medusa's mercy or have you go through what I did! So were getting the fuck out of here!" Nagato said, panting.

The large woman growled before crawling out of the small hole.

"Look once we get out we can go our separate ways and you can sleep ok?!"

The female growled and began to head towards the exit. Nagato struggled a bit but managed to get everyone out of the lab.

They rode the elevator up to the surface and made a run for it as soon as the doors opened.

Nagato panted before looking at the giant woman. "If you want to leave you can, but would mind, in case we meet again, I call you Kyojin?" (Giant)

The woman stared at him in confusion and shrugged her shoulders. Nagato smiled before collapsing onto the ground.

The group crowded around him and began to carry him towards the woods so they had cover.

He wasn't bleeding but the wounds he made to use his black blood were still there.

The plant cat cocked his head before a few leaves grew from his back. They dripped the special honey onto his wounds, healing them instantly.

"Good boy." smiled Naruko. The cat meowed happily. After a while Nagato managed to wake up.

"Bout time you woke up." grinned Gray.

"Considering the fact I had to injure myself to break you out it makes sense, I don't like using that power because it hurts so damn much."Nagato explained, sitting up.

"Now what?" asked Yachiru.

"Hand me a map."Nagato said, looking at the others.

Rangiku gave him a map.

He looked at it, seeing a familiar town."Well I'll be damned! Looks like we are gonna meet a friend of mine."

"Who?" asked Lucine.

"Her name's Crona and she's Medusa's daughter, she was going to college in the nearby town and if I know her she might still be there."He said with a smile.

"So we're going there?" asked Rangiku.

"Yup. Also we still need to make a cure, meaning we need infected semen."Nagato said, looking at Juvia.

"B-But it's embarrassing." blushed Juvia hiding behind Gray.

"Well if you want to become normal sooner you need to be willing to help out, anyway we can wait a bit since I don't have anything to collect it with."Nagato said, getting up.

"I propose sleep." spoke Naruko.

"Fine but in the morning we head out."Nagato said, staying awake as the other's fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Futa infection

chapter 8

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Nagato and his crew eventually reached the city Crona went to college at. Looking around, he noticed that it wasn't too damaged, but there was a lack of people and infected.

"Looks deserted." spoke Gray.

"I'm going to guess that the infected attacked this place and both sides ended up leaving. I just hope big sis is still here." Nagato said, walking to where the college should be.

"You have a sister?" asked Naruko.

"Yeah. Well, she's actually Crona, but we were always close. I consider her my older sis." Nagato explained.

"Maybe we can crash here for the night." suggested Naruko considering there must have been plenty of empty dorms.

"Just keep an eye out in case there are infected still left. We each split into pairs of two." Nagato said, letting them choose who their partner was.

Gray and Juvia held hands to show they were together while Yachiru grabbed Nagato's hand with a smile. Nagato gently petted her head as Naruko stuck with the plant creature and finally Rangiku and Lucina were stuck together.

"Remember, no orgy unless I'm invited." grinned Rangiku.

"Oh for god's sake, you are the biggest perv here, you know that right?" Nagato said with a deadpan.

Rangiku pouted as the pairs began to split up.

Nagato and Yachiru entered the room a bit further to the left. "After the trip here. I just want to sleep before I look for big sis in the morning."

"I can't wait to meet her." beamed Yachiru before she stopped and seemed to be staring at something.

Nagato looked at Yachiru before moving his eyes to where she was staring. There in front of them was a regular looking German Shepherd that was eating some meat it had found.

"Hey doggy." Nagato said, trying not get close.

The dog heard him and Nagato saw that his penis was out of its sheath as the dog appeared to be in heat.

"Aw crap, I'm not gonna let either of us get raped by a dog, meaning we have to get the thing out." Nagato said, trying to think of a plan.

Yachiru just smiled and began to pull her panties down before getting on all fours as she positioned her ass towards the pussy and shook it from side to side.

The dog quickly got over to her and dry humped her, trying to stick his penis in.

"...Yachiru, would you mind if I went to another dorm? Because I'm not about to watch you get fucked by a dog, no offense." Nagato said with closed eyes.

Yachiru couldn't say anything as the dog managed to slam his knot into her and she moaned out loud with a happy sound.

"That's it doggy! Keep going!" moaned Yachiru as the dog put his paws on her her shoulders and began to pull back back and slam into her pussy.

Nagato left that dorm and went to the one two rooms to the left to make sure he wouldn't hear what was going on.

Rangiku and Lucina had found a decent room as Rangiku was rifling through the draws.

Lucina had laid on the bed, her eyes closed, trying to fall asleep.

"Look what I found!" smiled Rangiku finding a stash of dildos in one of the drawers.

Lucina opened her eyes and looked at them curiously."How could you have those and not get in trouble?"She asked.

"Don't know, but I'm going to show you how to use them." grinned Rangiku jumping on the bed with a horse shaped one in her hand.

"H-huh?!"Lucina said in surprise.

Rangiku slammed her lips against Lucina's as she began to unzip her shorts.

Lucina blushed, but kissed back, enjoying it.

Before Rangiku could get to her pussy, Lucina's body began to shift and change back into her original form.

Luffy blinked, pulling away from Rangiku as he cheered, happy to be male again.

Raingku pouted at not getting a chance to use the dildo, but saw Luffy's shorts were still unzipped and spotted a bulge in his underwear.

Luffy got back into the bed and laid down, not noticing the glint Rangiku's eye.

"Well, I don't think he'll mind if I take a little taste." whispered Rangiku licking her lips. She carefully began to suck on the tip of his cock. Luffy had fallen asleep so he didn't feel a thing.

"Wow. He's big." she whispered moving her tongue all around the massive girth.

His cock twitched in her mouth, Luffy moaning in his sleep. Rangiku began to bob her head on the cock as she reached down and began to fondle his balls.

Luffy began to unconsciously thrust into her mouth, still moaning as his cock twitched from her treatment of it.

Rangiku smiled and pulled her mouth off before she began to slip her panties off.

Luffy's cock stopped twitching, slowly starting to go limp from the lack of arousal.

Rangiku pouted and was about to start licking again, but heard something moving outside and quickly laid down next to Luffy and pulled the sheet over them.

Naruko opened to door, looking inside. She saw Rangiku and Lucina in bed and shut the door with the plant cat beside her.

Rangiku looked next to her to see that Luffy had changed back into Lucina, surprising her.

'That's weird.' she thought. Considering how close they were to being caught, she didn't get the dildo and simply closed her eyes as she snuggled up with Lucina.

Juvia laid down with Grey, Snuggling up with him. They had found a rather cleaned room and chose it to stay in. Grey slept peacefully, snuggling with Juvia.

Naruko and the cat were still looking for a room for them as Naruko let out a frustrated huff.

The cat walked into an empty room, looking around. This room looked like it belonged to a stoner due to the bongs that laid across the room. He left that room and looked in another.

Naruko entered a room and saw it was littered with stuffed animals everywhere. She sighed, knowing this wasn't the worst room as she motioned for the cat to come in.

"We're bunking here." yawned Naruko. He nodded as Naruko got in a bed. He got next to her and fell asleep over the covers.

What the group didn't notice was the quiet sound of footsteps echoing down the hallway.

The door to the room that Nagato was laying down in was open as a figure entered, looking at him. The figure smiled and gently rubbed the back of her hand against his cheek.

Nagato opened his eyes, having been just laying down, but not actually falling asleep. He looked up and noticed the figure above his bed.

"Big sis!" Nagato said with a grin, getting up and hugging her. Crona has modest C-cup breasts, shoulder length pink hair with two bangs on the sides of her face and kind pink eyes. She wore a black kimono that showed of some of her curves while still being modest.

"Hello Nagato." smiled Crona gladly returning the hug.

"I was worried about you. I take it you heard about the F-virus?"

"Yes." nodded Crona.

"Well... It's another of the bosses creation's that went horribly wrong like usual only this time boss got affected, along with his assistant's. Not only that but Cyber escaped. "Nagato said, explaining everything that happened up the this point.

"That's bad."

"Yeah, Would you mind coming along with us? We could always use another member. Also, I still need training with the black blood since I only know a little bit about how to use it." Nagato asked, looking her in the eyes.

"Ok." nodded Crona.

He smiled. "You can sleep in here if you want." He said, laying down.

Crona smiled and cuddled under the sheets next to him.

Nagato smiled before falling asleep.

(Morning)

Everyone got up and eventually everybody except Nagato and Crona had woken up.

"Where's our leader?" asked Gray.

Nagato opened to the door to his room, fully clothed as Crona walked out behind him. "Guys, meet Crona, my big sis." He said with a smile, introducing her.

Each of them nodded as the plant cat narrowed his eyes a little and walked a little behind Naruko.

Naruko looked at him. "Are you ok? "She said with concern.

"As I said she's biologically Medusa's kid, but if anything I'm pretty sure Crona hold no love for the mad scientist, right?" Nagato asked her.

Crona merely nodded as she saw how many girls were part of the group.

"Anyway, we still need to figure a way to turn Lucina back into a guy, and get some lab gear since we lost that at Medusa's, though we also need a sample of infected semen since Juvia won't let us use hers." Nagato said."How about we decide where to go first. Raise your hand if you wish to visit a nearby mall for supplies."

Each of the group raised their hands.

"Ok then, Big sis do you know the way to the closest mall?" Nagato asked Crona.

She nodded and began to walk down the hall and sent a barely noticeable glare at each girl before resuming her neutral expression.

Eventually they reached the mall, Nagato holding open the door for everyone. They all entered and saw it was more trashed than the last one they were at.

"I'm going to assume that there may still be some infected wandering about so stay on guard. We each move in a separate group. Someone will have to take an extra person with them though." Nagato said, looking around.

"Wait, has anyone seen Yachiru?" asked Juvia.

"Wha!" Nagato exclaimed, looking around.

"We forgot her!" spoke Rangiku with panic in her voice.

"Shit, someone has to go look for pinky! Either she'll get infected or she'll cause a lot of mischief and get into trouble." Nagato exclaimed, thinking about what happened last time Yachiru was left alone.

"Hello!" came Yachiru's voice as she walked up to the group with a smile.

"Oh thank god. Please tell me you didn't get into any trouble. I don't want another Plaza incident again." Nagato said, walking up to her.

"I was just playing with the doggie. He had friends, so I was busy all night." grinned Yachiru with a blush as she rubbed her thighs together.

"I'm still annoyed that Medusa did that to you." Nagato said before telling her how the group would work.

"So who goes with who? As if I didn't know." muttered Naruko at the end.

"It's your choice. Pick a partner and see if they want to go with you."Nagato said."While I am the leader our group is democratic."

"I'll go with Lucina." spoke Naruko.

"I'll be with Juvia." Gray said, smiling at his girlfriend.

"I'll go with Crona." spoke Rangiku.

"That means I'm with the cat who we need to name and Yachiru." Nagato said, looking at the two of them.

"Kitty!" cheered Yachiru as the cat let itself be carried by her ad nestled itself against her chest.

"Anyway, I'm going to look for a new set of clothes for myself. I'm going to grab the other clothes that I find and bring them with me for you guys. We also need a way to dress us guys up as women with penis's to trick infected."Nagato explaned.

"Leave the makeovers to me!" winked Rangiku dragging Crona away.

"Just don't do anything to Big sis that she wouldn't want!" Nagato said to Rangiku.

Soon the group split up as we find ourselves with Gray and Juvia.

Grey and Juvia were to look for anything the could use to lure an infected and collect it's semen. They reached a store that sold anything erotic, both blushing.

They entered and saw different sex toys and outfits lining the walls.

Grey looked around."I-i guess we should grab everything?" He said/asked.

"W-Well this could work." spoke Juvia grabbing a cock sleeve from the shelf.

"W-we also have to grab costumes so we can lure one."He said, looking at them with a even brighter blush.

Juvia nodded as Gray grabbed a few costumes in his hands as she spotted a few butt plugs and blushed, but couldn't help but grab them and slip them into her pocket.

Both of them went over to the entrance with their items.

(With Crona and Rangiku)

Rangiku was trying to get a rise out of Crona, but the girl seemed to keep that neutral look on her face.

Rangiku tried a different tactic."So, Your little bro is quite the stud isn't he?"She said with a perverse grin.

Crona stopped walking right there and turned until she was staring Rangiku straight in the eye with a dark look in her eyes.

"Easy there! I was teasing, but I can tell you want a piece of him right?" She said, her grin still their.

Crona kept her glare up before resuming her walking.

"Is that a no? If so then some other girl might jump his bones. I've had sex with him once before, but that was because he was stressed and I wanted to reward him for being a good leader."Rangiku said seriously, catching up with Crona.

Crona stopped and Rangiku found herself gasping for air as Crona's hand was around her throat.

Rangiku gasped for breath."Y-you're looking out for your brother but just know that he's not a kid, he's saved our asses and is someone we trust to lead us, plus I don't think he'd mind bedding you if you were interested."She gasped out.

Crona looked away for a moment before letting go of Rangiku.

"If you want any help from me in regards of sex just let me know, I'd be happy to help."She said before getting an idea."You know Nagato can still have sex with you and the woman who take interest in him, though It might be weird if your only straight."

"I will show Nagato he doesn't need any other girl but me." spoke Crona with a hardened look on her face.

"Need maybe, but He and I had a session and I could barely handle him, and I've been around a bit, meaning you may want to keep my idea in mind incase you can't handle his libido by youself, if anyway."Rangiku said.

Crona didn't say anything as they finally reached a store.

Rangiku looked inside."I hope we can be friends, or at least on good terms." She said to Crona.

Crona just focused on grabbing items as they made it to a beauty store.

Rangiku grabbed anything she thought would make the boys look like good females, thanks to also finding silicone breasts as well. She grabbed a pair for D-cup and a pair for B-cup.

"I think that's all we need." spoke Rangiku. Crona nodded, remaining silent as they reached the entrance.

(With Naruko and Lucina)

Both girls were browsing through a kitchen to get more food.

Lucina was about to eat a large amount of meat she had found when Naruko stopped her.

"We need to SAVE food. Not eat it all in one go." reminded Naruko.

Lucina sighed, grabbing it all and bringing it to the entrance with Naruko.

(Finally with The cat, Yachiru and Nagato at the clothing store.)

They were grabbing clothes that would hopefully fit the guys.

Nagato saw one set of clothes and grinned, grabbing them and heading into the changing booth.

The cat and Yachiru found a nurse's outfit that seemed Yachiru's size.

Nagato came out, wearing a white suit with a black tie, a white unzipped coat with long sleeves, white pants along with a set of white sneakers and a white fedora. He had contacts in his hands that had made his eyes look blue but now they were shown to be amber. He went over to a mirror and grinned."I'm digging this look."

"What about me!" called Yachiru.

Nagato looked at her curiously.

She was smiling as she had on the nurse's outfit that easily outlined her large chest.

Nagato had a minor nosebleed when he saw it. "You might not want to wear that around big sis.."

"Why?"

"Let's just say she's a bit..."Overprotective" of me when it comes to being near other females." Nagato said, using air quotes for overprotective.

"But she seems so quiet."

"Don't judge a book by it's cover, I saw her threaten and hurt several girls who got close to me." Nagato said. "I know she wants to keep me safe,but talk about overkill." Soon they got enough clothes and left the store.

Nagato saw a fountain of water. He took his fedora off and washed his hair in it, showing that his black hair was dyed that way and was actually red. He dried his hair with his hands before putting the fedora back on. Soon the rest of the group made their way together.

"Do you two have the equipment we need?"Nagato said, asking Juvia and Gray.

"Right here." spoke the dude holding the stuff up.

Nagato grabbed it. "Okay, now all we need is someone to act as bait. Did you two get the disguises?" Nagato asked, Turning to Rangiku and Crona.

"Right here." grinned Rangiku holding up shopping bags with the stuff inside.

"All that's left is the food." Nagato said, turning to Lucina and Naruko.

"Got it right here." spoke Naruko as Lucina was drooling a little.

"First things first, we set up what our disguises will look like, then we lure an infected to collect sperm from."

"Why can't we use Rangiku? She can let them screw her and she'd be fine." tossed in Naruko.

"I was going to suggest that myself."Nagato said, looking out the door, trying to see if any infected were outside.

"So why do we need disguises than?" asked Gray.

"It's a back-up so we can walk around them, undetected, which will come useful when we head back to where the boss is with the cure, considering those areas will be flooded with infected and I have a theory, but I have no proof yet."

"Fine." sighed Gray as Nagato spotted a few infected nearby, but with monkey tails.

"Looks like we got a new infected type, either the virus is mutating faster then I thought or someone is manufacturing these new types." Nagato said to the other's, getting everything ready to lure one inside.

"I'll get it's attention." spoke Naruko walking out. "Hey, monkey face!"

One infected heard her and ran over there.

Naruko ran back into the mall as the others got ready.

The infected got inside, looking around before seeing Rangiku.

"Hello~!" waved the big chested woman.

It jumped onto her, ripping her clothes off.

Rangiku smiled as it tried to penetrate her, and failing with getting it in.

It looked at her pussy, trying to see what kept her out.

Rangiku smiled as she was wearing a chastity belt and the rest jumped the infected.

Nagato took the fleshlight and stuck it onto the infecteds cock, turning it on.

The infected began to moan as Juvia helped by plugging a dildo up its ass.

Nagato moved the flashlight back and forth quickly, using one hand to grope it's left breast.

It moaned and panted as Juvia pushed the dildo in deeper.

Nagato moved the fleshlight even faster, doing whatever he could to make it cum.

It moaned out as it's sperm flew straight up.

It was sucked through the fleshlight and put into a bag connected to it as Nagato punched it in it's face.

It fell unconscious as Nagato held the bag up.

"We got the sperm, unfortunately we need to find another lab since both the bosses and Medusa's aren't an option."

"I might know someone who has a lab." spoke Naruko.

Nagato looked at her in surprise."Who?"

"He's real creepy and might try to cut us open." she spoke with shiver.

"So a male Medusa..."Nagato said, remembering his boss mentioning something once about knowing someone who was a like a male Medusa.

"Pretty much."

"What's his name? I remember my boss talking about a guy who was like a male Medusa, Orochi-something."

"Orochimaru." corrected Naruko.

"Yeah, so where is his lab?"

"About 7 miles outside of town."

"Looks like we got a long walk ahead. You mind leading?"Nagato asked with a sigh.

"Sure." replied Naruko.

Naruko began to lead them as Nagato and the other's followed her.


	9. Chapter 9

Futa infection

chapter 9

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Nagato and the others had followed Naruko until they had reached Orochimaru's lab, which bore similarities to a snake head.

"This is the place." spoke the girl.

Nagato nodded. "Alright, so if this is anything like back at Medusa's, then we need to have a plan, and avoid drinking or eating anything. Luffy I'm looking at you."

Said man crossed his arms.

"Hey, I wouldn't bug you if you thought with your head more than you do with your stomach!" Nagato said, looking at the fighter.

"Well excuse me! I'd like to see you become a girl!" retorted Luffy.

Nagato sighed. "Look, just promise me you won't eat or drink anything in there alright? Your situation could get worse."

Luffy reluctantly nodded as they walked up to the door. Inside were two paths, an elevator and a set of stairs.

"Let's split up. One group takes the stairs and another goes down the elevator."

Luffy, Gray, Juvia, and Naruko took the stairs while Nagato, Yachiru, and Crona went towards the stairs.

As Nagato walked, he tried to keep his mouth shut and hoped Yachiru didn't do anything. He took one step after another, looking at both girls at the corner of his eyes.

Crona stuck close while noticing the tiny girl on Nagato's other side. "So, how close are you to Nagato?

Nagato blinked at hearing that question as Yachiru smiled. "Very close."

Nagato could practically feel the tension rise when Yachiru said that. 'Oh boy, this won't end well.' He thought.

"How close?"

Nagato kept walking, hoping Yachiru wouldn't piss off Crona even more.

"I let him fuck me anytime he wants."

Nagato stayed quiet, unsure what to say as he know Crona would be mad.

Crona grabbed Nagato's shoulder to stop him. Nagato looked back at her. "Is...this...true?"

Nagato sighed. "Do you want a full explanation or a reason to hate Yachiru, because I can only give you one."

"Don't bother, I'll end her now." a switchblade slid into Crona's hands from her sleeve as she brought the blade out.

Nagato countered her blade with his own ."Too bad, You're getting an explanation. I'm not letting you stoop to HIS level." Nagato said, the determined glare in his eye telling her who HE was.

Crona frowned and didn't back down.

Nagato's mouth started to twitch at the corner, his body shaking a bit.

Finally she pulled the blade away and put the weapon away.

He put his own away before collapsing. "The limit gets shorter and shorter each time." He said, looking as if he was scared of something.

"Limit?" Yachiru tilted her head.

"The black blood has a nasty side effect. Using it can cause you to go completely mad. I can only use it for so long before I start to slip. I only let myself go mad once and I almost never came back." He said, shivering.

"Stay away from my brother. Or else." Crona spoke to Yachiru.

"Look. I'm going to tell you how we got close and you two won't piss the other off, capice? I don't want either of you getting hurt ok?"

Yachiru nodded with a smile while Crona slowly nodded.

"At first it was because of an experiment Medusa was doing with aphrodisiacs and she needed a male subject. Me and pinky did it like rabbits for a whole day. Then we continued mainly to get out any stress."

Crona's eyes widened slightly while clenching her fists.

"Over time we stuck together, told stories about the other doctors and just hung out. We attempted to date but It didn't work out, I kinda messed up with a creation of my own and we agreed to stay as it was." He said with a sheepish grin. "The point is that just because I care about Yachiru, doesn't mean I don't care about you either. You were there for me after boss saved me from HIM." He said, smiling.

Crona unclenched her fists.

"Anyway we better head down there. I bet Luffy's already tempted to eat something. "Nagato said as he started to walk.

While they walked, we cut back to the elevator.

The elevator went down as Gray and Juvia stayed next to each other.

"So, have you two done it yet?" Rangiku asked with a grin.

The two of them blushed, not prepared for that kind if question.

"What'd they do?" asked Luffy in confusion.

"Nothing." Gray said, trying to change the subject.

"She's asking if they had sex." clarified Naruko.

"You guys don't need to know if we've done it or not!" Gray said, embarrassed.

"Just asking." giggled Rangiku.

Juvia didn't talk, her face red as a tomato.

"I'll give you some tips later." whispered Rangiku to the girl.

She blushed even redder as the elevator reached the bottom floor.

"We're here." spoke Naruko as the doors opened.

They entered a pitch black room as the elevator closed behind them.

"I can't see a thing." spoke Luffy.

Naruko walked around, moving her hands to find a light switch. That's when her hands touched something wet. Curious, she squeezed the wet thing, unsure of what it was.

It moved in her grasp.

Naruko let go, going to another spot for the light. But that's when she heard a low growl behind her. Naruko slowly turned around.

She failed to see any face, but found something wet wrap around her waist and pull herself up into the air. Naruko yelped as Luffy found and turned on the light.

The others stared in shock as Naruko was held up by some green creature with numerous tentacles.

Rangiku was looking at it with a grin as Naruko struggled. "Get me down!" she cried out.

The tentacles started to grab her legs while one grabbed Rangiku by the waist.

Gray and Luffy though grabbed it while trying to pry it off Rangiku.

"Midoriiro! Put them down!" A raspy voice called from another part of the room.

The creature let out a gurgle sound before dropping Naruko and letting go of Rangiku. A skinny man wearing a lab coat walked in. He had pale skin, long black hair, and golden snake-like eyes.

"Sorry about that, he tends to get grabby." grinned the man.

"You've been busy haven't you Orochimaru-sensei." Naruko said, getting up.

"Well with the world going mad, can you blame me?" he chuckled.

"Not really. Anyway, have you heard of a guy named Nagato? He said his ex-boss mentioned you." Gray said, standing next to his girlfriend.

"Hmm, I believe so."

Nagato finally made it down the stairs, panting. "Note to self...Have everyone take the elevator next time."

"Ah yes. Now I remember." remarked Orochimaru.

"Look...We came here for help...Can you help analyze some infected cum?" He said, getting the bag of cum and handing it to him.

"Perhaps, but at a price." he grinned.

"Depends on the price..." Nagato said, catching his breath.

"You're woman, I want your woman. I shall buy them off you." he spoke trying to imitate a movie quote.

"Are you serious, I mean I like the attempt at humor, but we are trying to fix the world and fix the boss." Nagato said with a small grin.

"Who says I was joking?" chuckled Orochimaru.

"No. We aren't going to sell others, but we can attempt to find a compromise right?"

"I'm not sure. What do you have in mind?"

"You do experiments right? We could do some that don't have a permanent effect on us. How does that sound, we do as many as is worth the cure." Nagato suggested.

"Hmm, perhaps. That should add up to...176 experiments."

Nagato looked at the others before looking back at Orochimaru. "You make the cure first, let us test it and then we do the experiments to make sure you didn't trick us. Medusa pulled a fast one on us once already."

"What? You don't trust me? I'm hurt."

"We got tricked once, I don't want it to happen a second time while we still have a chance to stop the virus before it spreads to other countries."

"Very well." he sighed.

"Nothing against you, we just want to get the cure before doing all those experiments, but we can do a few while you get started if you can set it up."

"You can relax in the waiting room." Orochimaru snapped his fingers as his assistant walked out.

The man had silver hair and wore glasses. He seemed to have a few scars on his body as Crona and Yachiru made it down the stairs.

"Meet Kabuto." smiled Orochimaru gesturing to the male.

"Follow me to the waiting room." He said, walking down a hall as Nagato followed.

As they passed Orochimaru, he gave a small grin.

They eventually reached the waiting room which had enough chairs for everyone and several different magazines, including porn mags.

They all sat down with Rangiku browsing through one of them.

An hour passed as Nagato tapped his foot.

"I'm hungry." groaned Luffy.

"Just hold out for a bit Luffy. We'll get you food when we can."

"Wait, we didn't give him the samples, did we?" asked Naruko.

"I gave it to him." Nagato said, remembering himself handing the sample to Orochimaru.

"Well how much longer do we have to wait?" asked Juvia.

Kabuto walked in. "The first few experiments are ready."

"Alright, who goes first?" Nagato asked. Rangiku stood up with a grin. "Figured as much."

Rangiku walked down the hall and into the experiment room. There Orochimaru was waiting.

"So what's the experiment?" Rangiku asked, walking a bit closer.

"Drink this." he spoke holding up a beaker with a clear liquid inside.

Rangiku nodded, drinking the liquid.

Orochimaru smiled as she finished.

Rangiku moaned as she started to feel weird. Her body started tingling around under her breasts. She put her hands on the area under her breasts. That's when she noticed a familiar soft feeling. Looking down, she saw that she had a second set of breasts.

"There, I spliced some canine DNA in you." grinned the scientist.

"Canine?" Rangiku asked.

"Dog DNA."

"Any other changes?" Rangiku asked, playing with her new breasts.

"You might develop the habits of a dog and maybe some appendages, but other than those, no."

Rangiku nodded with a grin. "Alright, so now what, do I get one of the others?"

"No, just send in one of the others "

Rangiku nodded, going to the waiting room and asking for the next person, which was Gray.

He walked out of the room and ot where Orochimaru was waiting. "So what do I do?" Gray asked.

"Hold still." Orochimaru walked over and set an ice cube on his head before sitting back down.

Gray held still, a bit confused.

"Just wait until the ice melts."

Gray stood still for awhile until the ice finally melted.

"Ok, you can go back."

"What did that even do?"

"You'll find out in time."

Gray sighed, going back and getting the next person, Naruko.

She walked out and suddenly found a needle jabbed into her neck. Naruko's eyes widened, feeling liquid pour into her neck.

"There we go." Orochimaru slid the needle out while some blood dripped from the tip.

Naruko fell to her knees. "W-what did you..."

"Don't worry. You'll be fine."

Naruko held her neck in pain.

Orochimaru took a seat as something was moving under the back of Naruko's skirt.

Naruko moved her hands under her skirt to try and find it. That's when a fluffy fox tail came out and twitched a little. Naruko blinked, petting her new tail a bit.

"The other changes will come later."

Naruko rubbed her neck before going out and getting Nagato.

He came out and saw Orochimaru with a glove. "Please tell me this doesn't involve the jelly and my ass." Nagato said, keeping his distance.

"No, just put this on." he tossed Nagato the glove.

Nagato gave a sigh of relief, putting the glove on after he caught it.

"That should do for now."

"So mind explaining to me what this does?" He said, waving his gloved hand around.

"Now where's the fun in that?"

"Can you at least give me a hint so I can figure it out, or a riddle?"

"Fine. You'll know when the time comes." he grinned.

Nagato pondered it while walking, sending Juvia in.

This time he threw a beaker of water at her.

Juvia jumped a bit as she was splashed.

"Alright, done."

Juvia was not in a pleasant mood as she walked out and Luffy entered.

"Now can I eat?" he groaned. Luffy looked around the room for any food.

"Not yet."

Luffy drooped, his stomach growling loudly as he looked at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru held out a pocket watch, swinging it back and forth in front of luffy.

"Eh? What are you doing?"

"Just have your eyes follow the watch."

Luffy focused on the watch while feeling his eyes droop.

"You are feeling sleepy."

"I am feeling sleepy."

"You will fall asleep when I reach the number 3. 1, 2, 3."

Luffy's head dropped and started snoring.

"When you wake, the world swap will change your gender to female while male and vice versa while the phrase aphrodite will make you into a female with male parts."

Luffy kept snoring.

"You will awake when I snap my fingers with only a subconscious knowledge of the trigger, so you will feel normal when you are in any form." He said, snapping his fingers.

Luffy continued snoring.

Orochimaru snapped his fingers again.

This time Luffy tilted his head with drool.

"Swap." Said Orochimaru, trying to see if it worked.

That's when his hair got longer and his build became a girl's.

"Aphrodite." He said, testing out the next phrase.

This time she groaned feeling her penis rub against her shorts.

Orochimaru used the phrase to switch Luffy back to normal, having Kabuto carry him and get the next person.

This time it was Yachiru. The pinkette walked into the experiment room.

"Drink this." he spoke throwing her a vial.

Yachiru caught it and drank the whole thing down. "Now what?"

"Wait for it."Orochimaru said, waiting for the transformation to start.

Yachiru felt a bubbling feeling before burping.

"That... was not supposed to happen..."

She smiled, but soon felt her body slowly getting bigger. Yachiru grew to 5'1 as the rest of her body filled out, her hair getting longer, her ass getting larger along with her breasts and her waist thinning. She looked over her body in awe while squeezing her breasts.

"Now it's done."He said, having her leave while the last one, Crona entered.

"What do I test?"

Orochimaru handed her a see through box. Inside was a living black liquid that was moving around. "Put that on your body and it will do the rest."

Crona stared at the liquid before opening the box. The liquid crawled onto her, expanding and forming a black bodysuit that hugged her curves.

"How does it feel?"

Crona actually blushed, enjoying the feeling of having a symbiote. "Great."

"Excellent."

Crona walked out, the symbiote giving her perverted thoughts.

'Now with me, partner, why don't we give that guy you got a crush on a show?'

'What do you have in mind?'

'Just watch.' the symbiote spoke as he shifted around her form just as they got back with the others.

Nagato looked at Crona before getting a shock at what she wore.

The Symbiote had changed into a black dress that was a bit small on Crona, showing her panties and hugging her body nicely causing Nagato to have a nosebleed.

"Uh, nice dress?" spoke Gray feeling awkwardness in the air.

Nagato wiped away the nosebleed, staring at Crona with his jaw on the floor.

Crona just grinned before sitting back down.

Nagato rubbed his eyes before picking his jaw up from the floor.

"Nice dress." spoke Rangiku.

"Thank you." Crona said, thankful for the compliment even if it was from Rangiku.

"So are we finished?" Naruko asked Nagato as her tail swished behind her.

"I think so." He said, trying to focus on his glove. That's when Orochimaru walked into the room. "So we done?" He asked the scientist.

"I'd say so."

"So you're going to help make the cure?"

"Mmmmm, nope."

"Then we won't do any experiments." Nagato said, hand on his taser.

"Forget this." Naruko stood up and walked over to where she stood in front of Orochimaru.

"And what do you think you can do. This place is controlled by me. I can have anyone of my pets come in here and take care of you."

Naruko gave him a blank stare before slamming her knee directly into his crotch.

Orochimaru have a loud scream, falling to his knees. He pulled out a whistle and started to blow, calling his pets.

"Run!" Naruko screamed.

Nagato ran through one exit only for a large bull mutant to block the path.

Crona held her hand out as the symbiote formed tentacles and lashed at the mutant.

It took the hits, only moving back a step. "Don't bother, they were built to last."Orochimaru groaned.

"We'll break through it." spoke Gray.

"I doubt you will." He said, more mutants coming in as they grabbed the group, pinning their arms.

Each one of them struggled as the mad scientist limped towards a cabinet. He pulled out a vial of White liquid that Namato found to be somewhat familiar. "And now you'll be one of them." he grinned.

"What is that?" Nagato asked curiously.

"You should know. It's a sample of what caused this all to happen."

"Oh fuck! How did you get a F-virus vial?!"

"I took one to analyze, but you'll do nicely."

Nagato started struggling. "That's a vial from the original liquid that boss accidentally drank, I'll ask again, how did you get the bosses invention?"

"I took some when hell broke loose. They never noticed me go in and out."

"Considering your a slippery snake, it's not surprising."

"Now which one of you will drink it is quite the quandry."

"Fuck you you fucking fucker!" Nagato swore, struggling.

"Ah, thank you for volunteering." he grinned walking towards Nagato.

Nagato kept struggling as Crona could only watch. She gritted her teeth while clenching her fists. The Symbiote reacted to her emotions, forming spikes and stabbing the mutant holding her, causing him to let go.

She jumped at Orochimaru while the symbiote formed a blade around her arm.

Orochimaru turned toward her, the blade cutting the vial and sending some of the liquid in his partly opened mouth causing him to accidentally swallow.

"No!" he cried out clutching at his throat.

It was too late as the Virus started taking effect.

He stared at his hands as they started turning feminine. The mutants watched as his face and the rest of his body became feminine.

Orochimaru looked at her body in horror while feeling it get warm. Breasts formed on his chest along with his ass expanding and waist shrinking.

"Lookin good." taunted Nagato.

"No!" He shouted, his voice higher pitched as the transformation finished, the Mutants getting closer to her with the group free.

"So long." waved Naruko as they turned and ran to the exit.

As they reached the exit Nagato sighed. "Another waste of time. We need to find a cure but we're running out of people who can help."

"I might know someone." spoke Luffy.

"Is he/she anything like Medusa or Orochimaru?" Nagato asked.

"Well they wear a labcoat."

"I mean personality wise."

"He's kinda nice."

"What's his name?"

"Franken Stein."

"Alright, let's hope to god he actually helps us. Luffy if you know where he is lead the way."

Luffy walked ahead of the group and started leading them away from the lab.

As they walked farther onward, a cloaked figure walked into the lab, going down the elevator and into the room that Orochimaru was being raped by the mutants in. "Heel!" The figure said in a strange almost metallic voice as the mutants let go of her.

Orochimaru looked at the figure with wide eyes.

"How the mighty have fallen. It's been a long time old friend." The figure said with an obvious amusement towards Orochimaru's current situation.

Orochimaru gulped. "C-Cyber?"

The figure smirked, his blue glowing eyes looked at the mad scientist. "That's right old friend. I have big plans and your going to help me whether you want to or not."


End file.
